Long Years Past
by JessieNott
Summary: Theodore and Jessie who have been dating for three years finally married after a year out of Hogwarts. Cant reveal to much now can we?


**_Chapter one: The Joining of the Death Eaters_**

**It had been 8 months since Theodore and Jessie had graduated from Hogwarts. They had been going out for over three years, been married for seven months and Jessie had been pregnant for six months. Neither one had wanted to wait long after they got out of school to marry. After all, they had been going out for three years and had loves each other but not confessed their love to each other for even longer. There was just one problem. Jessie was part veela and Godric Gryffindor's only living heiress. He was Slytherins youngest and second living heir. He was also The Dark Lords son. Few knew these facts however. But none of that matters now. His wife, Jessie, was pregnant with a child that would be more powerful then any wizard that has yet to pass. More powerful then the mighty Salazar Slytherin. More powerful then Godric Gryffindor. Even... if possible, more powerful then the Dark Lord himself. Who was but not restricted to. The most powerful wizard to come to pass. Although Albus Dumbledore was close at his heels. The Dark Lord was afraid of this of course. If Jessie and her unborn child joined Dumbledore's side, that side would be unstoppable. He must persuade Theodore Nott (his son) to get his wife Jessie to join the dark side. Then the dark side, his side, the side he ruled, would have a power like no other. This had to be soon. This had to be very soon!  
****Theodore leaned against the wall of his bedroom in his grandfather's house when he was alive. "The Riddle House" as citizens of Little Haggleton called it. As he sipped his morning coffee he watched his wife sleeping soundly on their enormous bed. There was a loud knock on the door that he thought would wake her up. Luckily it didn't. The Dark Lord walked in. Nott bowed. "Hello father." Theodore said. "Hello Theodore." Lord Voldemort replied. "How is she?" he asked his son looking at his daughter in-law lying on her bed. "Not so well, she is getting paler, and weaker." Theodore said worriedly. "I'll have Severus make her some healing potions." He paused. "Do you think she will join us son? She is very powerful, though it does not show. And your child will be also." He finished. "I am sure of it my lord." Theodore told his father. "Do you think I could just...?" Asked his father. "No. She will join us willingly. Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles." A slightly angry Theodore replied. "Very well.. I will be down stairs… I wouldn't want to get wrinkles would I?" he said cheekily and headed out the door to the stairs. "In due time! In due time!" Lord Voldemort called back toward his son up the stairs.  
****Five minutes later Theodore grabbed his left arm with his right hand. The Dark Mark was burning. He couldn't go now, Jessie had just woken up. Walking over to the bed he kissed his wife and helped her get dressed. Sharing his coffee with her, hand in hand they walked down stairs to the meeting room. "Theodore," Jessie said as they reached the door the meeting room. "Why have you brought me to this meeting, and no other?" "The Dark Lord and I have agreed that it is time." Theodore answered her. "Time? Time for what?" Jessie said wonderingly. "Time love, for you to join the Death Eaters." He answered her again. Jessie just nodded and held his hand tighter. He leaned down and pulled her in for a very long passionate kiss. While they were kissing the Dark Lord and his minion Death Eaters had assembled in the meeting room and were now staring at the couple snogging each other just outside the door. The company in the meeting room was seeing this because the Dark Lord had asked Lucious Malfoy who was closest to the door to go see what was taking Mr. Nott so long. Malfoy, having opened the door just as they started kissing had a front row view of it. Minutes later Lord Voldemort cleared his throat. This grabbed the attention of both Jessie and Theodore as they stood up. "My Lord." They said in unison bowing and trying to hide their blushing faces. Theodore pulled the hood of his cloak up. Walking to his place, Theodore stared at everyone as he pulled his wife to stand in front of him still holding her hand.  
**"**So, to orders of business then?" said the Dark Lord. "Good, good." He continued. "I am sure you are all wondering why Theodore has brought Jessie to this mornings meeting." Heads turned to look at Jessie standing in front of Theodore. 'Very well, Theodore and I have agreed, that it is time that as promised, Jessie should join us, as a Death Eater." Many cheered. Their side would be unstoppable now. Once everyone settled down Voldemort asked Jessie to walk around the circle and shake hands with everyone. So she did. Shaking hands with Avery, Crabb, Goyle, Dolohov, Karkaroff, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabasten Lestrange, Macnair, Rookwood, Travers, Alecto, Amywus, Bagman, Crouch, Carrows, Greyback, Jugston, Mulciber, Yawler. She paused as she took Snape's hand in her own and started to shake, her whole body trembling. She quickly let go of his hand and backed away. Remembering her task she continued to shake hands with the rest of the Death Eaters. Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, and Wormtail. "Jessie, do you so here swear your elegances to the Dark Lord? Your Lord? Your Master?" "Yes" she said looking into his cold eyes. "And do you swear your trust to the Death Eaters. Become a spy when needed. Offer your services to the best of your power?" "Yes My Lord." Jessie said still looking into his cold eyes. "Your left arm." He ordered. Obeying the order she held out her left arm and pulled back the sleeve. Taking his wand the Dark Lord murmured an incantation and the dark mark appeared tattooed to her arm. All the Death Eaters bowed. "Meeting dismissed except for Nott, Nott, and Snape." One by One the Death Eaters Disapparated out of The Riddle House. Now only The Dark Lord, Snape, and the Notts' were left in the meeting room. "You wanted me for something My Lord?" Severus asked. "Yes Snape. Nott seems to think his wife looks paler and is weaker then usual. Do you have any potions she could take that might help her?" replied The Dark Lord. "Yes My Lord. Shall I go get them?" Snape said. Voldemort nodded and Snape disapparated with a pop.  
****About an hour later there was another pop and Severus Snape was back, holding four potions. "Drink each of these five – ten minutes apart. Drink the blue one first, next drink the green one, after you drink the green one drink the purple one, Last drink the clear one." Snape said as he handed Jessie the potions and apparated out.  
"Well, thats settekd then. Shall you start now? Or would you like some breakfast first?" said Voldemort. "No thank you, I'll start without food, My Lord." Jessie replied taking the blue bottle and pulling the stopper out. When the potion was inches from her lips she froze, closed her eyes, and started to shake and fell backwards. Theodore caught her. "What happened love?" Nott asked as soon as Jessie open her eyes. "I saw, i saw someone d-dumping p-poison into one of these potions. I didnt see which one. My Lord, I dont trust Snape to be what you think or know him as." Jessie said shakily. "And why, might I ask, do you say this?" The Dark Lord inquired. "My Lord, this is not the first time I have seen this vision." Jessie said strongly. "Then when? Tell me girl, have you seen this vision?" he retorted. "When I shook hands with Snape, during the meeting My Lord." Jessie said. "Then I advise you not to take these potions, but to but on your robes and cloaks and go to Saint Mungo's in search of assistants. And both of you, do not reveal the skin on your left arm. Few know your my son Theodore, dont let more know." He said. They both nodded and went up to their bedroom.  
"You never told me he was your father!" Jessie said angrily to Theodore as they approached their bedroom. "He doesnt want people to know." Theodore said calmly. "I think you should have told me atleast! Especially afterthree years together!" argued Jessie as she put on her blackest robes. "Love, believe me! I wanted to tell you! I did!" Theodore slipped on his robes. "The Dark Lord didnt want to risk you knowing and telling the other side. I told him you wouldnt. But he had his doubts." Theodore paused. "Please forgive me" he finished. "Theodore..." Jessie said as she leaned toward her husband just before she fainted into his arms. "Jessie? Jessie! Wake up love. Wake up!" Theodore said shaking her. No good. Saint Mungos! Now to get their cloaks on and hail the Knight Bus.  
Whith ten minutes Theodore had himself and his wife ready for their trip from Little Haggleton to Saint Mungo's in London on the Knight Bus. Carrying Jessie outside he stuck out his wand hand and with a loud bang the Knight Bus was in front of them. The condunctor Stan Shunpike stepped off the bus and said "Welcome to the Knight Bus. Emergancy transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your want hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conducter this evening." Theodore stepped on the bus, paid Stan 4 galleons and said "Saint Mungo's! As fast as possible!" Stan smiled at the 4 galleons and told the driver Ern to step on it to Saint Mungo's for Magical Injuries and Maladies." Theodore looked for a couple beds for the two of them. Finding some on the fourth level.Lying Jessie down on a bed against the far wall and looked around. There were five other Death Eaters on that level. "Avery, Dolohov, Macnair, Malfoy, Malfoy! What are you doing here?" Theodore said in shock. Lucios Malfoy stood up. "We are here as yours and your wifes guards. On orders of The Dark Lord" he said. All of them stodd up and bowed to Theodore then sat on their beds looking at Jessie. "Will she be alright?" asked Draco who was in the same the same age as them and in the same house as Theodore when they were in hogwarts. "I'm not sure. We got in an arugment about my father and she just fainted into my arms." Theodore told the Death Eaters. Lucios and Avery said "Oh" and sighed. They were the only Death Eaters who knew that The Dark Lord was Theodore's real dad. The others had wondering looks on their faces. "How are we going to get into Saint Mungo's Father?" Draco asked after a few seconds of silence.**


End file.
